prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC41
is the 41st episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 478th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins with Alice watering the plants, while the girls were watching, Alice then told them that she was going to sell flowers for the market going arouns in Oogai Town. Later on, the girls started arranging the flowers to be ready to sell, until Reina appears, much to the shock of the girls, except Alice. Reina then introduced herself to Aguri, who never had seen, however the others were annoyed. Then, Reina showed her flower shop, which was more bigger, and had more flowers than Alice's shop, leaving the girls suprised. After some hours, Reina's shop was having more costumers and Alice did not, until a man came over, and then was impressed by Alice's kindness, and flowers, then he bought one flower. After the success, Regina appeared on the sky, and found a person who was about to become a Jikochuu, and later turned him into one. Suddenly, Regina disappeared, and the flower shops had wilted flowers, and Reina became sad, until Alice came over and saw that one of the flowers was about to grow. Later on, Reina, and Alice reunited to make more flowers, and then Alice told Reina how young they were, and Reina had teached her how to grow flowers. After making more flowers, Sebastian came over and with his tablet, he showed the girls what was making the flowers wilt: a tree Jikochuu on Earth's orbit, and was using a potion to wilt flowers. Then the girls left Reina, on the care of the flowers, while the Alice, and the others were going on the stratosphere. After finding Regina, and the Jikochuu, Alice transformed on the air, and was fighting, however Regina used the glaive and pushed Cure Rosetta causing her to fall down, while she was a holding a flower for her hope for Regina to become good again. Still falling, then Cure Heart used her harp, and created wings on herself, and her friends. Soon enough, Reina had come with her ship, and told Cure Rosetta she knew who she was. Now with powers, Cure Heart then tried to defeat the Jikochuu, however founded that the Jikochuu was bigger and was about to kill her until Rosetta showed up, and was protecting her with Rosetta Reflection, then Regina used her Glaive and was making Rosetta's barrier about to break, however Regina as she was paying attention to the flower growing, then was starting to become good, however soon left. Then the Cures easly defeated the Jikochuu with Royal Lovely Straight Flush. The flowers strarting growing and the girls went back to Earth. Then, Reina, and Alice appoligized to each other for the rivalry, and sealed their friendship one more time, and both exchanged flowers, as then Alice promises to save everyone from evil. Major Events *Reina and Alice seal their friendship again. *Reina finds out that Alice is Cure Rosetta. *Regina almost becomes good by Alice's flower. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Sebastian Trivia * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes